


De héroes y fantasmas

by folkapolk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pink Floyd References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, culpo de todo al Marauder!Crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkapolk/pseuds/folkapolk
Summary: Por primera vez en años, Remus enciende el gramófono y se sienta en su escritorio, pálido como la muerte, con una caja sobre el regazo. Solo hay una fecha escrita en ella, pero parece mirarle de vuelta, desafiante: “1979-81”.Una cinta de música viaja por varias épocas.





	De héroes y fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del Marauders Zine puesto a la venta en 2019, cuya recaudación fue para It Gets Better Spain.

****  
  


_ 1978 _

Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Remus apareció tras el retrato con un extraño artefacto bajo la capa. En la sala común de Gryffindor, cuatro chicos se sentaron alrededor, contemplándolo con un rango de expresiones de lo más dispar, desde la desconfianza abierta de Sirius al júbilo infantil en el caso de James. Peter se limitó a hacer preguntas, desconcertado.

—¿Con esto se hace música?

—Más o menos, Pete. Se llama magnetófono. Es parecido al gramófono.

El trasto en cuestión tenía botones de diferentes tamaños, manecillas y números que aguardaban en misterioso silencio. Para James, era el enigma más emocionante del mundo.

—Venga Remus, ¡enséñanos cómo funciona! 

—Eso, deja de hacerte el listillo.

El trasto en cuestión era, en realidad, para James. Se había desesperado buscando uno en concreto para el trabajo de Estudios Muggles y ahí estaba, al fondo de aquella tienda en Edimburgo, entre retratos de extraños y libros de Sir Walter Scott, como si hubiese estado esperando a Remus y el dependiente de fuerte acento fuese en realidad un mago con habilidad para la clarividencia. 

—No estoy muy seguro, si soy sincero. Sé que hace falta una cinta de casete, como esta. Debe ser una cinta virgen. —Sirius, por supuesto, ya tenía un comentario en mente al escuchar lo último. Sonrió socarronamente, pero Remus optó por ignorarlo.  _ No vas a interrumpirme para eso _ —. Una vez introducida la cinta, hay que darle a este botón para que recoja el sonido. Y con esta otra tecla se reproduce. No solo se puede grabar el sonido ambiente, también canciones. De un tocadiscos o la radio, por ejemplo. Solo hay que conectar este cable…

Cuando el magnetófono cobró vida, varias lucecitas parpadearon y hubo movimiento en la pletina. Nunca dejaría de divertirle, decidió Remus, esa candidez en las caras de sus amigos ante las maravillas del mundo muggle. Ese año, al igual que la radio de Peter o los vinilos de Sirius, el magnetófono fue de todos. 

Pasaron la tarde de domingo probando a grabarse a ellos mismos (una versión de  _ With A Little Help From My Friends  _ muy desafinada) y después desde el vinilo (una versión ligeramente mejor). Tras la ventana, las almenas se fueron sumiendo en sombras hasta que dejaron de distinguirse contra el cielo sin luna. La chimenea chisporroteó hasta apagarse sola, y el león de Gryffindor se acomodaba para dormir en uno de los tapices.

—Chicos, ya hemos gastado toda la cinta. ¡Y todavía no he hecho los deberes!

Recordaría la mañana en la que se lo propusieron, semanas más tarde. Justo después de una clase de herbología donde les tocó clasificar plantas. El olfato de lobo recogió al instante el aroma a perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo. Y algo más. El olor incipiente de una travesura en ciernes.

—Tenemos un plan magistral, Lunático.

—Una obra maestra digna de séptimo.

La bibliotecaria les lanzó una mirada amenazante. Con Black y Potter era cuestión de tiempo, siete años servían de prueba suficiente. Como a modo de confirmación, Sirius se inclinó para susurrar, en tono conspiratorio.

—Vamos a grabar un casete de esos.

No solo era un casete, y tampoco fue tarea sencilla. Era  _ una exquisita colección de temas seleccionados por los señores Colagusano, Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta _ . Caballeros que, en esos momentos, no llegaban a un acuerdo satisfactorio. 

—¿Por qué no las ponemos todas?

—¡Porque no puede ser una cinta de canciones de los Beatles! Se supone que todos debemos añadir algo distinto.

Remus, como de costumbre, era el único que sembraba paz. Él, gracias a Merlín, se conformaba con Simon & Garfunkel. Sirius votaba por _Why Don’t We Do It On The Road_. Pero Peter quería _Sargent Pepper_, James insistía en _Hey Jude,_ y todos sabían que, por su cabezonería legendaria, esa canción acabaría en la cinta. 

_ _

Pasaron semanas rebuscando entre vinilos en Hogsmeade, haciendo trueques clandestinos y durante una sesión de estudio en la sala común, Lily se quedó desconcertada al ver a los cuatro chicos en perfecta sincronía apresurándose a subir el volumen y conectar  _ el chisme ese _ porque en la radio sonaba  _ Sultans of Swing _ . 

—Cualquiera diría que habéis descubierto la panacea.

Para los cuatro, la música era una rama más de la magia, si no la mejor. Igual de antigua y ancestral. Bajo el influjo de cuatro jóvenes magos, la música cobraba vida propia. Como el mapa del merodeador, se desplegaba ante ellos maleable y prometedora.

Tal y como se propusieron, el último día de séptimo de los merodeadores fue memorable; desde las torres más altas los Beatles sonaron a todo volumen, dando un último concierto de despedida en diferido. Y Dylan, y los Straits y Queen.

Solo podía ser arte de magia y algo de talento; su historia atada para siempre a los grandes, al latir de la batería incesante. Hasta que al final se extinguió. 

_ 1991 _

La tetera silba para avisar del agua hirviendo y al principio no oye el graznido, pero sí cuando la lechuza picotea la ventana del pequeño apartamento en Sussex. Su destinatario se queda inmóvil unos segundos antes de reaccionar, pensando que es producto de su imaginación,  _ se irá cuando mire de nuevo _ . Pero no. El animal le observa con sus inmóviles ojillos brillantes y, por primera vez en años, Remus siente un mal presagio. La inquietud se acrecienta cuando reconoce la letra irregular de Hagrid, y de nuevo se prepara para rechazar un encuentro con Dumbledore, que quizás esta vez viene con el pretexto de comentar las últimas criaturas nacidas en el Bosque Prohibido. Al fin y al cabo, él lo conoce mejor que nadie.  _ Pero todo eso ya no importa _ , se recuerda.

Abre la carta con aprehensión, lee con dificultad. Y definitivamente no es lo que espera. Es peor.

_ Hola, Remus:  _

_ Espero que estés bien. Harry ya ha cumplido once años y estaba pensando en un regalo especial. Me preguntaba si tenías alguna foto de Lily y James, de la época de la Orden tal vez. Te las devolveré, lo prometo.  _ — _ Hagrid. _

El niño, por supuesto. Lo recogieron de entre los escombros, la peor noche de su vida. Cómo olvidarle. La viva imagen de James, no tiene duda alguna.  _ Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer _ , resuelve.

Por primera vez en años, Remus enciende el gramófono y se sienta en su escritorio, pálido como la muerte, con una caja sobre el regazo. Solo hay una fecha escrita en ella, pero parece mirarle de vuelta, desafiante: “1979-81”.

Sirve el té con manos temblorosas y suspira, estoico y diligente. 

El cuaderno está amarillento por los bordes y las páginas rígidas se quejan cuando las pasa. Por eso lo hace con cuidado e intenta no detenerse en aquellas donde se adivinan unos ojos grises ineludibles, antes de llegar a las que le interesa. El día que compraron la casa en Godric’s Hollow; finales de un octubre ventoso, Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell cantando en la radio sobre montañas y ríos. Finalmente elige ocho fotografías aunque sólo echará de menos una: ella en los brazos de él, ambos bailando torpemente como en la boda. Es inevitable verles dando vueltas por la habitación, chispeantes de felicidad. Los ve brillar, desde un rincón de la historia que nadie contará en los libros. Para cuando Remus alcanza un trozo de pergamino, el té se ha enfriado y la lechuza dormita en el alféizar.

_ Hagrid: _

_ No tienes por qué devolvérmelas, estoy convencido de que a Harry le hará una ilusión inconmensurable. Avísame si necesitas más. Un abrazo.  _ — _ Remus. _

Al fondo de la caja encuentra más cosas que creía olvidadas: flores secas, un calendario lunar, artículos de Zonko. Y varias cintas de casete. Decide que ha sido suficiente por ese día, y que hará frente a sus sentimientos cuando compre un té más fuerte, negro posiblemente.

  
  


_ 1995 _

La casa de Remus huele a lavanda y cedro, está escondida entre las montañas y a lo lejos se ve una parte del canal, apenas un atisbo refulgente. Por la noche se pueden ver las estrellas, y eso a Sirius le gusta más de lo que puede expresar con palabras. Es un tipo de clandestinidad diferente, pero clandestinidad, al fin y al cabo, y sigue despertando empapado en sudor frío, con un sentimiento de culpa que le oprime entre las costillas. 

— _ La orden ahora está mejor preparada. Hemos aprendido de errores anteriores. _

— _ Eso no garantiza nada, Sirius. James y Lily no salieron vivos de la primera guerra. Y nosotros tal vez no salgamos de la segunda. _

—No puedes transformarte en perro cada vez que no te dé la gana de hablar conmigo. 

El animal gruñe y le ignora, dando vueltas entre las hierbas aromáticas del jardín.  _ Madura _ , quiere decirle, pero sabe que no es justo cuando a él mismo todavía le cuesta admitir que han envejecido demasiado rápido, fantasmas de lo que una vez estuvo vivo. 

En 1994, Pink Floyd lanzó  _ The Division Bell _ y Remus volvió un día a casa con el álbum bajo el brazo para escucharlo en soledad. Llegó a imaginar que todos los músicos hablaban de ellos, pero es ahora, con tantos años contados en cicatrices, cuando más cree que en otra vida hubiese compuesto esas canciones. Para Sirius, su tiempo en Azkaban fue el Muro, la cabeza perdida en él, esperando respuestas. Remus piensa que podría gustarle de nuevo, aquella banda que, nostálgica, recordaba tiempos mejores. Pone el vinilo en el gramófono y al rato aparece tras la puerta, todo huesos y apenas carne. Escuchan en silencio, compartiendo el tabaco como antaño.

—Siguen siendo buenos. 

—Sí.

Mientras hablan, suena un riff de guitarra que parece no morir nunca, atrapado entre el vinilo y el granito. Sirius aprovecha ese largo puntilleo para dar una última calada al cigarrillo con la mirada perdida, y durante un segundo eterno, vuelve a ser el adolescente de ademanes aristocráticos y rabia inflamable. Después de Pink Floyd, tan solo queda la estática, crepitando como si ardiera suavemente. Remus siente el impulso de llevar una mano hacia él, de trazar caricias como antaño. En vez de ello, se levanta. 

—Tengo que enseñarte algo. 

Hay cuatro casetes en la caja. Dos de ellos tienen la cinta fuera y el nombre borrado desde hace tiempo. El tercero está en blanco, con la carátula partida pero la cinta intacta casi por milagro. Y el cuarto lleva caligrafía barroca, escrita con la misma tinta indeleble del mapa.

—No tengo el reproductor adecuado, pero…

Un golpe de varita, unas palabras murmuradas, y la música suena sin necesidad de aparatos muggle, va saliendo ligeramente atenuada, como si hiciese un largo recorrido a través del tiempo. Los graves suenan con intensidad y la voz de Paul McCartney habla tranquila, amortiguada desde el otro lado.  _ Hey Jude _ , dice,  _ take a sad song and make it better _ . Es como escucharla por primera vez, un plácido sol de media mañana y a James Potter en cada nota. 

—Perdóname, Lunático. 

Perplejo, Remus le mira. No sabe a qué se refiere exactamente, pero algo, quizás el cobijo de la música, le empuja a sincerarse.

—No quiero tener que asistir a tu funeral. 

Sirius niega con la cabeza. 

—Sabes cómo soy. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si sé que puedo hacer algo.

—Lo sé. 

A veces, Sirius piensa que nada, ni el hambre, ni el frío, ni siquiera los dementores, es comparable al dolor de Remus. A los años de incertidumbre, todas esas lunas llenas sin nadie. Pero lo cierto es que Remus es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Por eso es él quien le abraza cuando se rompe en sus brazos, mientras le pide  _ perdón _ con la mano sobre el pecho  _ perdón  _ entre las clavículas  _ perdóname por no decírtelo  _ en cada una de las cicatrices, incluso en las que no se ven.  _ Perdóname tú por creerlo tan fácilmente.  _ Y se da cuenta de que algo encaja de nuevo. 

Aquel verano con Sirius y la música llega por fin la catarsis, después de años de una contención violenta. Pero Londres espera, y en ella Dumbledore y —por Merlín— el retrato de su madre. 

—La arpía estará deseando verme. Ahora que soy el último descendiente directo y un fugitivo, no puedo pensar en suficientes maneras de mancillar su nobilísima casa. —Se calza las botas, acaricia a Buckbeak. —Remus. 

Cruzan la mirada. Siempre les han sobrado las palabras pero esta vez les cuesta más volver a sintonizar.  _ Ven conmigo.  _

—Tienes una casa de la hostia. 

_ “Lunático: _

_ Me he preguntado muchas veces si llegué a aprender algo en Hogwarts. En clase, quiero decir. No recuerdo cuántas guerras de los trolls hubo, y sigo sin verle la utilidad práctica a la aritmancia. Pero si estoy vivo es por lo que aprendí con vosotros. Quizás hubiese disfrutado Estudios Muggles, ahí te doy la razón. Al menos por fin he aprendido a grabar música. Disfrútalo en mi ausencia, ¿quieres?  _

_ Canuto. _

_ P.D. Los perros tenemos una vida corta pero no me moriré sin morder primero, así que deja de preocuparte.” _

La última noche juntos, Sirius le busca en sueños. Respira en el hueco de su nuca y se impregna de una calma balsámica. Cuando al día siguiente encuentra una cinta junto a la carta con su nombre en ella — _ Para Remus _ — todavía le parece olerle en la ropa, en las habitaciones, y no puede evitar estremecerse al escuchar la canción a guitarra, sencilla en apariencia, de una profunda melancolía. Descrita como una de las mejores canciones de Pink Floyd, a pesar de, o quizás por ir dedicada a uno de sus miembros ausentes _ .  _ Dos días más tarde, Remus Lupin, superviviente de primera enamorado de un temerario nato, coge el primer tren directo a Londres.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo imaginarme a los Marauders sin música, por ello os dejo con un par de playlists de Spotify que funcionan como complemento al texto.
> 
> CARA A (1978): https://tinyurl.com/y4nbwsob 
> 
> CARA B (Para Remus): https://tinyurl.com/y3ld4bnq


End file.
